B-E-A-Utiful
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Okay the song is B-E-A-Utiful by Megan Nicole and this is in no one POV but based on how Bex wishes she had a boy who loved her like Cammie and Macey. My first one, please I need critiscm bad or good


**A/N Okay guys I just listened to Megan Nicole's original song, B-E-A-Utiful and it gave me a big idea for a song fic, but this time it's nobody POV but it focuses on Bex and it takes place in different GG books, like Cross My Heart and Hope to spy, and Out of Sight, Out of Time, Only the Good Spy Young and the song is about a girl who wishes she would fall in love when she sees couple's everywhere and the couple in this case is…. yeah. Cammie and Zach hope you like it. Love ya's~Alex**

_She read me the note he left on her bed, snuck in her room right after she left, and put petals on the ground_

Bex, Macey and Liz stood huddled around Cammie as she showed them the note Zach had left on her bed:

**Have fun in London**

**-Z**

_Her head on his shoulder as they walk down the hall; I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love? And where is he now?_

Holding hands they walked into the grand hall, both of them with puffy eyes, Cammie looking happier than she had the day before, and Bex stared at their entwined fingers and she wondered if she would ever be in love like her best friend and her friend, where was the boy she was meant to be with right now?

_She's with him, I'm in the backseat, I know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing. I've never been where they are._

They were driving to the cabin where they had tortured Cammie and Bex heard the sounds of Cammie and Zach's laughter, and she felt a pang, because she didn't know what it was like to feel so strong for someone and she had never ever been where they were in relationship-wise so she didn't know what it felt to be in love.

_I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna meet the one that makes it hard for me to breathe, I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be a dream come true, I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

Whenever Bex saw one of them, the other was there, and she wanted to be carried like the way Zach carried Cammie all the time, their laughs echoing in the high-ceilinged room. She hadn't met a boy that made her lose her breath, like Cammie had whenever she looked at Zach, and she wanted to think about her love all the time, waiting for her, just like Cammie and Zach, and she wanted to be a dream come true to a boy, just like Cammie had been to Zach and had changed his world around, and she wanted to be afraid of how strong she felt for a boy, like Cammie did, so strong that she would die if she lost him.

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me B-E-A-Utiful_

Sure, she had been called beautiful, but not by a boy, if you don't count her dad, uncles and grandpa's. She had never been called beautiful by a boy that wasn't in her family. She would know that she was falling in love if someone called her beautiful, just like when Cammie would blush when Zach would her she was perfect and beautiful.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game, in the front row screaming out his name, as he turns to her and smiles._

On the Friday night CoveOps mission Zach's cover was supposed to play in the Roseville football game and even though it was a cover Cammie still was screaming out his name, cheering him on and he turned and smiled at her and their eyes met as she kept cheering out his name.

_Everywhere I look, people holding hands, when am I going to get my chance at love, my chance at love?_

She turned and at the corner of her eyes she saw Josh and DeeDee holding hands and smiling at each other, and she saw Macey with Preston their fingers entwined and blushing madly, and then she saw as it was half-time Zach coming to Cammie and then the two of them walked to the concession stand, holding hands, and Cammie's head resting on Zach's shoulder, and she felt strangely lonely.

_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting, try to pretend but it's not working. I just wanna be where they are._

They were walking down the hall, holding hands and Bex was still feeling a pang of sadness, she was trying to pretend, but it was blowing her cover, and that was her greatest dream, to be where Cammie and Zach were, to be loved by a boy; that was her only wish. She just wanted it to come true, like Cammie's dream had.

_I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna meet the one that makes it hard for me to breathe, I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be a dream come true, I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

She wanted a lot of things, but the things she most wanted was to be carried off her feet by a boy and she wanted to meet a boy that would take her breath away and make her different, she wanted to be daydreaming about her love all day, she wanted to be a boy's dream, she wanted mostly, to feel so strong for a boy that she was afraid that she would lose him, she wanted all that to happen and yet she was 18 and it hadn't happened, but to Cammie it was a whole different story, she was in love with the only boy at the Gallagher Academy.

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me B-E-A-Utiful_

She didn't know what it felt to be called beautiful by the boy you liked. Cammie knew because Zach was always telling her she was beautiful, and Macey knew because of Preston since they liked each other and Preston always called Macey striking and beautiful, she knew that she would feel love if a boy called her beautiful.

_My heart is waiting for your love, my hands are waiting for your touch, my lips just wanna be kissed by you_

She would wait for the day a boy came to her to love her, she would wait for the day she held hands with a boy, like Cammie and Macey, she would wait for the day her lips would be kissed, just like Preston had kissed Macey on the train and how Zach had kissed Cammie… well it was kind of obvious Cammie and Zach had kissed much more than once.

_I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet, I wanna meet the one that makes it hard for me to breathe, I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be a dream come true, I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

There are lots of types of wishes but the wishes Bex longed came with boys, and kisses and dates- what Cammie and Macey had, boys who loved them. Her wishes came with love for boys, being carried and laughed with boys, making a boy's dream come true, that was Bex's wish and she felt a pang about not having those dreams come true, unlike her friends.

_Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me B-E-A-Utiful _

Probably her greatest wish was to be called beautiful, period. That was her greatest and probably easiest wish, yet no one had ever fulfilled it. That fact made her believe that she was not pretty. Macey and Cammie

_Beautiful, call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me B-E-A-Utiful_

**A/N Okay guys, this is my first songfic, what do you think? And yeah, I thought it kinda might match the way Bex wants to feel compared to Cammie. Oh and just to know your read my A/N (Guys, I'm not being mean….much**** I'm just gonna see who actually reads this) and enter muffin in your review**


End file.
